


Pancakes

by Morethancupcake



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Connor, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're back from a night out, and Connor is silent. And sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "Wait a minute. Are you jealous ?"

Connor is silent. Like, even more than usual. He doesn't speak much, not to their friends, not when they're out and about, but when they're together, they usually let things roll. They talk about how awesome it would've been to actually be in Hogwarts. They talk about TV shows, and books. They talk about their friends, and their families. Oliver likes it, he likes the way Connor holds his hand when they're walking home, and he likes the way Connor's eyes shine when he laughs.

His eyes aren't shining right now. Connor seems almost... sad. 

Oliver is trying to think, he replays the evening in his mind, dinner after that ridiculous movie, the walk under the rain to grab a drink with his friends. Connor had seemed happy, laughing with everyone else, joking. 

"Hey, are you pouting ?" Oliver tries to push him a little, trying to ease the tension with a joke and a smile. It usually works, they don't fight for long. Connor avoids his eyes, and he sighs. 

"I'm not pouting, Oliver. Just tired, okay ?"

"Okay." He runs his fingers to Connor's wrist, to tug and have his hand, but Connor keeps his fists in his pockets, firmly.

"I think I'll go to my place tonight. Is that okay with you ?" Oliver almost wants to nod. He can feel it, the insecurity. That ugly monster whispering at him that he shouldn't upset Connor more, that maybe Connor is already bored with him. He looks at his feet, and he just wants to accept whatever Connor is saying, because chances are he's probably right. 

They climb the stairs to his place, slowly. Connor needs his bag, and his computer, and Oliver is just not ready to let him go just yet. 

He starts to make tea, and he can hear his boyfriend putting papers aside, and probably getting ready to leave right away.

Connor stops before going to the door, and he still has this sad look on his face. And maybe that's why Oliver speaks. Because he's okay, he is, or he will be, but Connor is sad.

"I'm sorry." Connor's eyes shoot to his face, and he tries to smile. He can hear his voice trembling a little, but he goes on. "I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry. If you don't want to tell me, it's alright. I'll try to think about everything, and I won't do these things again, I promise."

"It's not that... damn, Oliver." Connor grabs him and hugs him close. He's still holding his mug, and he feels silly, he can feel tears caught on his eyelashes, but he needs to know. "It's just..."

"You need to tell me, Con. So I can make it better."

"It's stupid." Connor is buried in the crook of his neck, and his arms are locked around his chest. 

"Tell me anyway ?"

"You were talking. With Michaela." Connor breathes in, and suddenly, it all spills out. "And I get it, I mean. She's nice, and interesting, and you guys seems to have a lot to say to each other. Well, she's very smart, and she probably doesn't sound like a kid to you." Connor is babbling, and it's really difficult not to laugh, because this is downright adorable.

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous ?" Connor is suspiciously silent. "Connor... I am gay. You know that, right ?" The answer is unintelligible against his skin. "My sweet boy, hey, look at me." The brown eyes are sad and almost accusatory. "Your friends are nice, and I am trying my best to make them like me. It doesn't mean I am interested."

"But you told her you never had good pancakes." It doesn't make any sense, and his confusion must be obvious, because Connor huffs and adds. "You told her, when she bragged about hers, and you told her you would be happy to taste them, because you never had good homemade pancakes."

"Well, yes. She was obviously hinting she would make some for us, and I thought it was nice to..."

"I made you pancakes."

Oh.

"And you said they were good, you even asked me to make them again the next week." 

Oh. Well.

"I'm sorry." Oliver puts his hand on the nape of the younger man's neck, and he strokes softly. "It hurt your feelings ?" A tiny nod. Connor doesn't feel so tense against him anymore, but his eyes are still sad. 

"It's alright, I mean. I'm sure it was crap, I never cooked for anyone before, so. Yeah, it's fine, don't need to apologize, it's ok."

"No, Connor." He holds his face between his palms, and he does his best to convey how madly in love he is with this insufferable man with just his eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to Michaela. I just wanted her to like me, and I shouldn't have done that."

"It's.. it's fine." 

The bag is forgotten on the couch, and Oliver pushes them both to the bedroom. They get changed, and it's possibly one of the best things about their relationship, the quiet moments when they put on soft and comfortable clothes, they brush their teeth in comfortable silence before heading to bed. 

It's close to two in the morning when Oliver speaks in the dark. He can feel Connor breath on his neck, he's not asleep still.

"Will you make pancakes for me, in the morning ?" Connor's laugh is the best possible answer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it (as usual) on tumblr : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/113066106254/pancakes
> 
> Fell free to leave me kudos, likes and comments. It makes me really, really happy :)


End file.
